


When Tweek Was Followed

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: Looking back kinda a weird fic, M/M, Out of Character, Stalking, Supportive Craig Tucker, Tweek does yoga, but like healthy stalking, lowkey creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: One day Craig Tucker had the bright idea to follow his boyfriend around all day through his daily errands, not because he was suspecting him of anything bad, but he just wanted to know more about this boy he loved.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	When Tweek Was Followed

It's not that Craig thought he was doing anything bad, or that he was up to something. He just wanted to know what Tweek does in his free time. It started when he canceled their plans last week for a certain event he wouldn't tell him, so Craig being Craig, did his best to be annoying until he told him. It was archery practice. Craig couldn't believe his boyfriend had been a man of archery and probably other things he chose to not talk about. And that's why he is in his current situation of being up at 5 in the morning on a Saturday just in case the slight spaz is up this early, so he can stalk-

"No it's not stalking" Craig told himself as he dressed himself in a black hoodie and black sweats, his outfit including a bag full of things to better 'not stalk' Tweek with including binoculars.

"It's just me trying to just figure out more about this guy I love and care about" Craig looked in the mirror and took off his character hat and put on a black baseball cap which completed his look in making him seem like a skeeve who is about to rob a store.

Craig took this realization to heart and sighed "Okay maybe I shouldn't" Craig sat on his bed and he received a strangely early text from Clyde "That fuck?"

Clyde: Hey Craiggers doing anything at the moment? bc I accidentally covered myself and my room in slime and Token is not answering which is understandable bc its like 5am.

Sent 5:05 am

"Ya know what" Craig said to himself as he tied his shoes and put on black sunglasses "I think that is a sign from above that following Tweek is a better option than helping Clyde right now"

Craig quietly snuck out of his house leaving a note on the kitchen table for any family members wondering where he might be all day. (Not giving them the real reason he was gone) Craig in the hopes of being as sneaky as possible plans to go by foot all day and starts jogging to Tweeks. While running he thinks about their relationship and still thinks over this whole 'stalking for the greater good' situation.

The two boys had just started dating as a spur of the moment thing after an interesting encounter of Tweek trying to practice confessing to Craig, but he didn't realize that Craig was actually in the room with him. Shortly after Craig made a move and reciprocated his feelings. Since then Tweek had been his blushing and bashful partner and Craig acted as his stoic and brooding boyfriend. Honestly they did make quite the pair, they just synced when they were alone, Craig finding it hard to breath and think when Tweek did that smile at him. Craig just hoped he caused as many heart palpitations for Tweek as Tweek caused for him. Maybe that's why he needed to know more about Tweek was like, so he could know for sure that Tweek loved him just as much as he loved Tweek. It was weird logic, and very forward thinking since the two had been dating for less than a month... but the noirette had read somewhere that the more you know about a person the better able you are to love them.

Craig started to jog round the corner of Tweek's block and then he finally came into the view of the blondes house. Craig looked around for a bit before he found a bush that was across the street from Tweek's house. Craig pulled out his binoculars to see that Tweek's bedroom was being illuminated by a light in the dark early morning hours. Craig let out a huff of air as a thought came into his head. If he was some sicko just perving on the young Tweek he would have the perfect view because his curtains are wide open and his lights are on making him completely visible. Something that Craig would think Tweek wouldn't do because it would be 'unsafe'.

"Tsk tsk Tweek. Lucky its just me being a freak" Craig looked back into his binoculars and saw Tweek slowly pulling off a sleep shirt. Craig felt his face burn a deep crimson as he watched more and more skin becomes exposed, he immediately threw down the binoculars and ducked back into the bush.

"God this is so weird and creepy! Why couldn't I have just asked him about his day like a regular person? And why can't he just tell me about his day like a normal person?" Craig huffed to himself and looked back at the window and saw Tweek with a loose yoga tank top on grabbing a black zip-up and a yoga mat "What the hell" Craig muttered to himself quietly.

Tweek then left his bedroom turning off the light. A couple minutes later the garage of Tweek's house opened and the Tweak family car pulled out and drove off towards the town.

"Damn it, I should have brought a bike" is all Craig could say before he started running. 

Craig had finally caught up to Tweek's car at a extremely long red light, the noirette was huffing and puffing as he tried to catch his breath. "Damn cars"

The red light was over, but Tweek didn't go far and pulled into the parking lot of a close yoga studio. Craig felt a wave a of relief come over him "Oh thank god" Craig then trekked over towards the yoga studio and looked 'sneakily' through the glass window to see Tweek greeting the lady at the desk then walking further back to where the rest of the people were doing weird stretches.

Craig then walked towards the next door coffee shop and sat where he had a clear view of Tweek's car, so if he left the noirette would know. Craig sat there at his coffee booth thinking "So yoga huh?" Craig guessed that Tweek did something like this to keep his stress and anxiety at a low point, but he then thought it maybe tied more into his Buddhism not necessarily peace.

Within the next hour Craig was sitting there he had ordered a coffee and a croissant. As he indulged in both he thought about the time Tweek had made him croissants, they were way better than these day old pieces of dough. The thought of the day brought a smile to Craig's face, he had tried to help Tweek make them, but Tweek pushed him out of the kitchen calling him 'a tall distraction'. In the end though it was worth it, Tweek had spoiled him with as many croissants are he wanted and pushed all these butters and jams on him saying what butter went with what jam. Tweek had even gotten to the point that Craig would have something in his mouth and the blonde would be trying to put a different bite of croissant in his mouth. That was one of their early memories as a couple that made Craig smile when he thought about it.

Around 7 am, a slightly sweaty Tweek and a just as sweaty group of girls walk into the coffee shop all to get a fix of caffeine. He recognizes one of the girls as a girl from school named Bebe Stevens, her main defining feature being her big blonde hair up in a high pony tail. Her voice is loud and rings throughout the restaurant. "Ugh how do you talk with that girl Tweek?" Craig mumbles to himself as he pulls his baseball cap further down his face so he doesn't have a chance of being spotted.

"Oh my goodness Tweek how are yo so flexible! I'm honestly jealous" Bebe says and the rest of the girls ring along with a nod of heads and sounds of agreement.

Tweek just shrugs as he orders his coffee "I-I don't know, I guess I've always just been a little well b-bendy" the girls giggle among themselves.

"I have a theory as to why you are so bendy" one of the girls says with a giggle and Craig tunes in closer to the conversation as he leans closer towards the direction of the convo.

Bebe laughs "Oh I know, it must be from Craig and you having-" before the blonde finishes her sentence, Tweek shoves a bagel in her mouth.

"Egh don't be gross Bebe" Tweek says sounding quite uncomfortable

Bebe removes the bagel from her mouth "Oh come on, are you seriously trying to tell me that you guys haven't done it?"

Tweek turns beet red and shakes his head vigorously "What! N-no"

Bebe laughs "Well would you?"

This is where Craig almost blows his cover as he turns his head directly towards Tweek and the group of girls. He sees Tweek and his flushed face as he grips his yoga mat nervously "I d-don't know m-maybe"

One of the girls notices Craig staring at the conversation and shouts out to him "Ew that pervert over there is totally getting off to this!" Tweek and Bebe look over to where the supposed perv is sitting, but before they can really see him he bolts off.

Craig is huffing and puffing in an alley way next to the coffee shop as he hides from the girls, "That was close..too close" the tall boy ran a hand through his hair "I shouldn't be doing this"

Craig then thinks about the things he's found out about Tweek in his time though, Tweek wakes up at 5 in the morning to go to yoga some mornings, he hangs out with Bebe Stevens at this yoga class and he would be open for unmentionable activities with Craig.

All things Craig didn't know before.

Craig sighed as he deemed the day worth the risk as he enjoyed facts he was learning about Tweek, he then heard a group of cars starting and peeked out the alley way to see Tweek's leaving the parking lot. Craig sighed and started his jogging towards the direction Tweek was driving.

Tweek stopped again at Tweak Bros Coffee shop. Craig watched as Tweek used keys to open up the shop and begin setting things up for the coffee shop to open for the Saturday morning. Craig watched Tweek set up the shop for a couple minutes from the outside on a park bench across the street from the shop. Once the shop was completely set up, Tweek stood behind the counter and played on his phone. Craig watched as Tweek then started typing something with a small smile.

Tweek: Had a croissant this morning and got remind of the time we made them :)

Sent 7:56 am

Craig smiled at the text, then thought of the whole situation then felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. Craig turned off his phone "I shouldn't be doing this, this is so wrong and weird and-" Craig cut himself off as he looked back into the shop and saw Kenny McCormick talking to his Tweek.

Here's the small problem Craig had with Kenny, this parka wearing bastard had a strange habit of always trying to talk to and sit with Tweek when Craig gave off the very obvious signs that he wasn't allowed to sit and talk with Tweek. It wouldn't be a problem if Kenny talked about normal things like the weather with Tweek, but no Kenny wants to talk about Tweek being cute and Tweek being one of the best people he has ever met. 

Ya know... things that make Craig kind of angry when you talk about them with Tweek.

In the shop Tweek was cleaning the counters as Kenny sat in a chair closest to Tweek and the counter. Craig watched the scene with increasing anger. Tweek and Kenny were talking, Tweek was blushing while Kenny had a smirk on his face that the noirette didn't like. Craig couldn't watch the scene anymore, but he couldn't exactly go charging in.

Craig looked around and saw a little girl riding her bike, he stood in front of her path in order to try and stop her.

"Hey little girl can you do me a favor?" Craig said as the girl came to a stop, the girl scrutinized Craig looking him up and down.

The little girl then said "I'm not going to touch your penis you creep" Craig just let his mouth hang open before he realized how he must look. He is dressed in all black wearing a black cap and sunglasses and he was sweaty to the high heavens.

"What!... No no no. That's not what I need, I need you to go stop those two guys from talking to each other at all costs. I'll pay you a couple bucks"

The little girl took a minute to think before she said "20 bucks"

"What no, 5"

"20"

"5"

"10" the girl said as a final offer

Craig made fists and huffed "Fine" Craig grabbed his wallet pulling out a ten dollar bill and giving it to the little girl.

The girl then smiled at him and skipped away towards the shop, he saw the girl walk in and Kenny and Tweek stop talking and look towards the girl. The girl says something and the two boys turn a bit red. Kenny then goes closer to Tweek and saying something in the smaller blondes space, which caused Tweek to cover his face with his hands stepping away from Kenny.

"What the fuck!" Craig says to himself as he watches the scene

The girl walks out of the shop and come back towards Craig and her bike. "What just happened in there!?"

The little girl gets back on her bike and says very blatantly "I said to them that the boy in the parka has a small penis" Craig just looks at the young girl horrified "Then he said to the other boy 'i can prove I don't' and the other boy started to get really red and he said that 'he doesn't want to see anything'"

Craig just shook his head and just gaped his mouth open then said "Why the fuck would you say that?!"

The little girl just said "If I heard that about a boy I wouldn't talk to him"

Craig just glared at the girl shaking his head "Go spend more time at church you four year old!" the girl then rode away on her bike. Craig groaned as he watched the shop again, Tweek was no where to be found in the shop and Kenny was just sitting there staring directly at him. The fucker was smiling.

Kenny stood up from his seat and walked out of the shop and came over to where Craig was, the dark haired male didn't know whether he felt called out or he should start beating the shit out of Kenny for flirting with his boyfriend.

Kenny leaned up against the fence near the park bench"Hey Craig, whatcha doing? Stalking Tweek?"

Craig fumed with embarrassment and anger "N-no! I just so happened to be jogging past the the shop and saw your scummy ass talking to my boyfriend!"

Kenny faked like he was hurt "Ouch Craig, then what? You sent a little girl in to try and get us to stop talking by calling me small" Kenny then leaned a bit closer to Craig and he whispered "Which I'm not and I offered to prove to Tweek" Craig had a lash of anger and elbowed Kenny away from him. Kenny put his hands up in defense "Hey! He declined. No worries spaceman" Craig could only glare at Kenny as he spoke.

"Why do you have such an infatuation with my boyfriend and refuse to respect me or our relationship?" Craig said through gritted teeth.

Kenny did a small laugh "Hey its not that I don't respect your relationship, I just think its still a young relationship and open for change" Craig raised his hand to punch the parka bastard, but he just turned away to look towards the shop "Hey, hey I can still see how much you guys love each other though, but how could anyone not like Tweek. He's a puzzle of a male, you think you know the guy and then he says or does something and he becomes a little deeper of a person" Kenny then looked out of the corner of his eye at Craig "And I bet that's why you are stalking him today huh?"

"I'm not stalking him I'm-" then Craig got cut off by Kenny

"Oh and there goes Tweek again" Kenny said smugly as he crossed his arms watching as Craig looked between Kenny and Tweek's car driving away

Craig then starts running towards Tweek car, but he calls back out to Kenny "I'm not stalking him!"

Kenny just smiles shaking his head at the dark haired boy "Sure"

Craig ran to the next destination which was gym near the family owned coffee shop. When Tweek went inside of the gym and checked in at the front desk and then went way into the back. Craig debated going into a place again in the chance he get caught again, then the idea of him going in won out in his head, Craig took off his sun glasses as he went inside the gym. Craig went up to the front desk and paid for a day pass for the gym and wondered around cautiously looking for where Tweek went. Then he heard his clue.

"Damn Tweek you beat me again"

Craig quickly walked towards the voice and peeked into a room full of boxing equipment and a ring with Tweek and some random man in it. Tweek wore boxing shorts and a black t-shirt, his hands were covered by bright red boxing gloves and he was wiping his sweat with his forearm.

Tweek did a small laugh, clearly out of breath "Heh didn't even break a sweat" a laugh sounded between the man and Tweek.

The man stood up and put his hand out towards Tweek "Well that was a good match, see ya next week?"

Tweek tore off his gloves with teeth and held out his un-gloved hand "Y-yeah see ya next week" and the two males shook on this next battle.

The man left as Tweek then reached out of the ring for his bag and pulled out his phone looking excited then frowning and setting it down. "Stupid Craig not texting back"

Craig smiled to himself as he heard and saw this, then he noticed Tweek getting up to leave and the noirette then booked it out of the gym to hide elsewhere to trail Tweek wherever he went next.

Craig followed Tweek all the way to pottery, painting, volunteering at the animal shelter and even a bakery where he tried a different assortment of macrons that the owner of the bakery was very happy to have Tweek taste and comment on for free. It's like Tweek knew the whole town personally, but at the same time it was like he was freaked out by the whole town. Kenny was right there is a lot to Tweek that just makes him a puzzle of a boy, Craig then pursed his lips as he sat in his bush from this morning.

Tweek was currently in his room doing something at his desk, probably something extraordinary Craig thought to himself as he watched Tweek scribble on his desk rapidly. His windows are open the curtains hanging out the window and the wind going through Tweek's hair making him look beautiful as he works. Craig sighed.

Watching Tweek all day really made Craig appreciate the boy a whole lot more, usually Craig just spends his time watching Red Racer, playing video games, playing babysitter for Clyde and he plays baseball one fourth of the year. Now that he thought of it Tweek must be able to kick his ass, not that he would ever, but Tweek probably could fucking serve Craig in a battle of the hands. Not to sound cocky, but Craig definitely thought that he could take Tweek in a fight, not something he thought on his own (something prodded by Cartman), but based on today's events he was thoroughly proven that he would have way better moves.

Craig laid on Tweek's neighbors lawn in his bush for another second only thinking about how great the blonde is before he starts to get yelled at by the neighbor.

"Get the hell off my law boy! Every time I'm looking at that bush you're in there!"

Craig stand brushing himself off "Oh shut up, I've only been here twice today"

"Craig?" a far away voice says

Craig turns around and can only think 'crap'

Tweek is there leaning out his window to look at Craig with an eyebrow raised and looking for the most part concerned about what is happening.

"Oh hey Tweek, didn't realize you lived by here"

Tweek gave a strange look at Craig based on the fact Craig has been over to Tweek's house enough time to realize that he lives in this area.

Craig looked at the ground and said to himself "Smooth move Tucker"

"Hold on there for a minute Craig, I'll come down"

Craig waits for a couple seconds before he sees Tweek walking towards him with a worried look on his face. Tweek stands in front of Craig in jeans and a slightly over-sized sweater on that slides off his shoulder. Craig once again has to think about how he must look to his poor boyfriend, who doesn't deserve the truth of the matter that Craig had been stalking him all day. Sweaty, dirty, dressed in all black and without his trademark hat.

"Craig what are you d-doing in my neighbors hedges?" Tweek asks looking up at Craig

"Well uh actually that's a bush" Craig only received the same concerned look"Oh but uh- I was just um trimming them for him" Craig smiled unbelievably

The neighbor opened his window again to scream "NO the FUCK he WASN'T"

Tweek just raised a brow at his boyfriend and put his hand on Craig's arm "Uh lets go talk about this somewhere else"

Tweek lead him and Craig to his backyard where they both sat on a hammock that was propped up on the deck. Craig and Tweek sat close together because the hammock forced them close; their outside thighs were pushed together and their sides were completely mushed together, this would have been fine if Craig had not been as sweaty or gross as he currently was.

Tweek looked down playing with his hands in his lap "So what did you do today?"

This question caused the taller boy to tense up, he didn't know what Tweek was thinking, did he have any suspicion that he was following the blonde today or does he just think he was playing gopher in his neighbors bushes.

"Uh that really depends on what you think I was doing today" Craig said to the side not wanting to look at Tweek

The blonde nodded "You know I won't- uh wouldn't care if you were to say following me around today" Tweek then swallowed "I would just want to know why and just to make sure I'm not crazy for thinking I saw you all day today d-dressed in black" Craig looked over to Tweek finally and he saw Tweek look back up at him "If y-you did do that"

Craig sighed looking down, finally admitting defeat he said "Yeah, I was following you around today" Craig then looked up at the sky not wanting to say anymore "And yes I was dressed in all black, and no you're not crazy for thinking you saw me all day today"

"Oh well why?"

The taller male kinda shrugged "I'm not sure, it started with you canceling our plans and finding out that you do archery, and then I thought what other things you could be hiding about yourself. God I sound so creepy, I just wanted to get to know you better was all and I ended up taking it too far, Ugh I'm such a weirdo for this"

Tweek kissed Craig's cheek "No you're not" Craig gave Tweek a look "Okay so it was k-kinda weird, but you had good intentions behind it"

"I think you are a little too forgiving of this" Craig said as he gave a kiss back to Tweek on the side of his head

Tweek smiled to himself "I just think you were being s-sweet, but just took an idea one step too far is all"

Craig looked down at his blonde "I'll take that, and next time I'll try to ask you about your life rather than stalk you all day to figure out what you do with your time"

Tweek leaned his head onto Craig's shoulder "Okay, well just for future reference you k-kinda suck at being discreet" Tweek couldn't help but laugh at the end of his sentence

"What?! I thought I was doing pretty good til the coffee shop with Bebe" Craig said with a smile putting his head on top of Tweek's

The blonde seemed to tense up and get embarrassed "What! I thought you started following me when I opened up the shop, not then!"

Craig smirked nudging Tweek with his elbow "Guess I am pretty discreet after-all huh?"

Tweek hid his hands in his face "So did you hear what I said to Bebe?"

"I don't know, maybe" Craig said copying Tweek's answer from the coffee shop, Tweek groaned hunching over and hiding his face even more

"GAH-that's so embarrassing just act like I didn't say that"

The taller male put one hand down behind the blonde and the other on his face making Tweek look up at Craig. The shorter boys face was flushed and he was trying his best to avert his gaze from Craig's. The noirette then tilted his head bringing himself closer to Tweek's face.

In a low voice Craig said to Tweek "What if I don't want to act like you didn't say that?"

Tweek thought his heart was about to leap from his chest and out into the world. Craig was coming closer like he was going to kiss him, its not like they haven't kissed before, they have. The problem is they have never kissed in this kinda situation, they haven't been this intimate before. Craig's lips landed onto Tweek's, the pairs of lips mashed and molded together perfectly. The blonde reached his hands into Craig's hair where he was met with sweaty almost wet hair. Then at the same moment he caught a whiff of Craig and he became increasingly aware of his mode of transportation throughout the day.

Tweek pushed back Craig "Phew Craig you stink, did you run everywhere?"

The taller boy rolls his eyes "Yes, and you aren't even appreciative of the sweat I put forth for you" Tweek coughed

"I'm fine with the effort if you don't r-reek after" Tweek pinched his nose and said in a joking tone "I t-take my maybe back"

Craig grabbed onto Tweek's waist pulling him closer into his stench that is only now becoming more apparent to the blonde "What? This is bull!" Craig then put his forehead to Tweek's "Fine. I don't wanna do it if everyone in the neighborhood can see us because you leave your curtains open"

"W-what!" Tweek blushed crimson trying to pull away from Craig, but the taller boy kept him put, forcing him closer against his sweaty-self.

Craig smirked down at Tweek as their chests were pressed together by Craig "Oh yeah babe! When you leave your curtains open like that, everyone in the neighborhood, including old man Jenkins over there, can see you!" Craig left a sloppy and smug kiss on Tweek's mouth after he said this

"Oh my god"


End file.
